Talk:Configure GTK Radiant under Linux
Enjoy! -Andy R Nice work --Sago007 21:11, 30 June 2008 (UTC) g++ -o build/release/shobjs/plugins/image/jpeg.os -c -pipe -Wall -fmessage-length=0 -fvisibility=hidden -I/usr/include/libxml2 -I/usr/include/glib-2.0 -I/usr/lib/glib-2.0/include -pipe -Wall -fmessage-length=0 -fvisibility=hidden -I/usr/include/libxml2 -I/usr/include/glib-2.0 -I/usr/lib/glib-2.0/include -fpermissive -fvisibility-inlines-hidden -O3 -Winline -ffast-math -fno-unsafe-math-optimizations -fno-strict-aliasing -fPIC -DQ_NO_STLPORT -Ibuild/release/shobjs/include -Iinclude -Ibuild/release/shobjs/libs -Ilibs plugins/image/jpeg.cpp plugins/image/jpeg.cpp:44:21: error: jpeglib.h: No such file or directory plugins/image/jpeg.cpp:45:20: error: jerror.h: No such file or directory plugins/image/bmp.cpp: In function 'void NewBMP(int, int, int, bitmap_t*)': plugins/image/bmp.cpp:348: warning: 'pixbytes' may be used uninitialized in this function plugins/image/bmp.cpp: In function 'void WriteBMP(char*, bitmap_t*)': plugins/image/bmp.cpp:268: warning: 'pixbytes' may be used uninitialized in this function g++ -o build/release/shobjs/plugins/image/lbmlib.os -c -pipe -Wall -fmessage-length=0 -fvisibility=hidden -I/usr/include/libxml2 -I/usr/include/glib-2.0 -I/usr/lib/glib-2.0/include -pipe -Wall -fmessage-length=0 -fvisibility=hidden -I/usr/include/libxml2 -I/usr/include/glib-2.0 -I/usr/lib/glib-2.0/include -fpermissive -fvisibility-inlines-hidden -O3 -Winline -ffast-math -fno-unsafe-math-optimizations -fno-strict-aliasing -fPIC -DQ_NO_STLPORT -Ibuild/release/shobjs/include -Iinclude -Ibuild/release/shobjs/libs -Ilibs plugins/image/lbmlib.cpp plugins/image/jpeg.cpp:53: error: field 'pub' has incomplete type plugins/image/jpeg.cpp:56: warning: ISO C++ forbids declaration of 'JOCTET' with no type plugins/image/jpeg.cpp:56: error: expected ';' before '*' token plugins/image/jpeg.cpp:58: warning: ISO C++ forbids declaration of 'JOCTET' with no type plugins/image/jpeg.cpp:58: error: expected ';' before '*' token plugins/image/jpeg.cpp:59: error: 'boolean' does not name a type plugins/image/jpeg.cpp:72: error: variable or field 'my_init_source' declared void plugins/image/jpeg.cpp:72: error: 'j_decompress_ptr' was not declared in this scope plugins/image/jpeg.cpp:117: error: 'boolean' does not name a type plugins/image/jpeg.cpp:161: error: variable or field 'my_skip_input_data' declared void plugins/image/jpeg.cpp:161: error: 'j_decompress_ptr' was not declared in this scope plugins/image/jpeg.cpp:161: error: expected primary-expression before 'long' scons: *** build/release/shobjs/plugins/image/jpeg.os Error 1 plugins/image/bmp.cpp: In function 'void LoadBMP(char*, bitmap_t*)': plugins/image/bmp.cpp:173: warning: 'pixbytes' is used uninitialized in this function scons: building terminated because of errors. root@pirate:~/GtkRadiant# THIS IS WHAT I GET IN UBUNTU. 11:13, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Tiny problems All compiles nicely but one cannot execute svn checkout http://openarena.ws/svn/tools/radiant1_5/ ./GtkRadiant/install because one gets svn complaining svn: 'GtkRadiant/install' is already a working copy for a different URL Obviously, it is possible to have a different local directory and then copy manually. -- 18:41, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Mike Ahh, and there is one more thing: there is no such file like oamap.x86. Best to make another symbolic link in the install directory of GtkRadiant to q3map2.x86. There are still some problems with the texture browser though. In the compiled map I see a texture, but I cannot in the browers. Will look into it. -- 19:22, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Mike Links Links not working! --84.140.218.241 :I tried some times to find someone able to update this page.. I hope someday (years?) someone will, hopefully updating links, too. In the meanwhile, you can try asking in the forums: http://www.openarena.ws/board Bye! ---The Gig (Contact me) 21:09, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Updating to *Radiant? GTKRadiant has been inactive in a while, and NetRadiant has taken the lead as the mapping tool. There aren't really much differences between these two, so what about generalizing the tutorial, with links to already compiled packages and a working SVN/GIT repo? I'm lacking the patience for this, as I'm getting re-used again to mapping, now that I have a computer of my own after a long time. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 22:59, June 29, 2013 (UTC) : For reference, here's a link to an updated working copy of NetRadiant. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 23:00, June 29, 2013 (UTC) It seems a nice idea, but I'm not capable of doing it. --The Gig (Contact me) 11:33, July 1, 2013 (UTC)